


Eyes Like Fireflies

by sailorstars



Category: Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns, 牧場物語つながる新天地 | Story of Seasons
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Magic, Romance, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorstars/pseuds/sailorstars
Summary: When Ludus saw her for the first time she was staring out across the ocean. Her eyes were bright like fireflies on a dark summer night.
Relationships: Female Farmer/Ludus (Trio of Towns)
Kudos: 7





	Eyes Like Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I am the only one who still writes for the Harvest Moon/Story of Seasons fandom. I will keep doing it. Harvest Moon will always be my ultimate muse.

When Ludus saw her for the first time she was staring out across the ocean. Her eyes were bright like fireflies on a dark summer night. She had never seen the ocean before and it was obvious. She was enraptured by the endless blue that stretched out before her, seemingly going on forever. Her shoes had been abandoned by the line of palm trees and she was giggling happily as the surf washed over her toes. Her blonde hair fell well past her shoulders and she wore a frilly pink tank top with a pair of white shorts. It was staring to get hot out, so this type of outfit was a good idea for keeping cool. Still, just with one look Ludus couldn’t help but think she was cute. Her sun-kissed legs weren’t long but they had nice curves and her arms were thrown up into the sky in happiness. 

When Ludus saw her, he thought she was a tourist or a traveling merchant perhaps. But when he saw his Nana approach her, laughing and putting a wrinkled hand on the younger woman’s shoulders he knew she wasn’t someone who was just passing through. The sea breeze picked up and caused his dark purple hair to rustle, making him blink against the force of the wind. The trees shook, their palms rustling loudly. The birds began singing in a higher pitch, their songs sweet melodies that made everyone who heard stop to listen. Ludus should have noticed right then. The spirits were welcoming this new person who was going to be a huge blessing to everything she came into contact with. Ludus didn’t notice then, however. He was too focused on the bright grin that spread across her face as she followed Nana away from the beach. He watched as she turned her head back to the ocean, her eyes staring at it in longing and a silent promise to return. 

Nanmi was a farmer who lived on the empty and overrun plot of land that had been vacated for decades. She had come here to help from her uncle, Frank, and wanted to live out her dream of raising crops and taking care of animals. Ludus could hardly believe it when he heard. How was one person going to tackle all that farm work on their own? Especially when that area had been so rundown and overgrown? Iluka and Siluka had already taken an interest in the farmer but of course, to the untrained eye, they didn’t act like it. Ludus had yet to meet her and it had been several days since he had seen her on the beach for the first time. He found himself turning his head whenever he went to the Seaside Café to see if maybe she had come back to stare out into the mesmerizing ocean once again. No such luck yet. He stirred his pineapple juice with his straw, staring down at the yellow liquid as it swirled around in his cup. The day was horribly hot and the sun beat down in intense waves of heat. The ocean breeze kept you from feeling too overwhelmed thankfully. Ludus was so lost in thought that when a sweet voice greeted him, he almost couldn’t stop himself from jumping in surprise. 

Ludus jerked his head up almost knocking his glass over. Nanami jumped back, startled and he grabbed the cup before it could cause a mess. 

“Hey Ludus! If you’re going to make a mess in my café you can eat somewhere else!” Iluka’s sharp tone carried across the wind and made Ludus wince. This place was her baby and she didn’t appreciate anyone dirtying it up. Even if it was by accident. 

“I’m sorry I startled you,” Nanami frowned, folding her hands in front of herself. She was wearing a soft, pink summer dress that stopped just above the tops of her knees It had thin straps wrapped around her shoulders for keeping herself cool in this hot weather. “I just wanted to introduce myself since we haven’t formally met yet.”

Ludus shook his head, standing and giving her a polite smile. She had to crane her neck upwards to meet the male’s gaze. It only added to her cute and bright image. “E kala mai. I was lost in thought was all.” He put his hand out, his fist balled into a fist in greeting and bumped it against her own. “It’s nice to meet you. I’ve heard your name is Nanami correct?”

The farmer nodded, grinning brightly. “Yep! And you are Ludus right?” He blinked, slightly surprised, so she continued to explain, “your grandmother told me a lot about you. She’s really proud of all the work you do for the people in Lulukoko!”

Ludus couldn’t help but roll his eyes, feeling a little embarrassed. “Gah, sorry about that. She sure does love to run her mouth.” He glanced around as he scratched the back of his head, making sure she wasn’t nearby to hear him talking badly about her. She may be old but she still knew a few behavior correcting techniques that could be used when you were acting up. 

Nanmi giggled and the sound brought Ludus’s attention back to her. She shook her head, waving her hand at him. “It was cute! I like talking with her. She has a lot of stories to tell.” Nanami moved past Ludus, the boards creaking underneath her as she went. She stood on the edge of the dock, gazing out over the ocean once again. “This village is very beautiful.” 

Ludus gazed at her for a moment. She was such a curious person, but he couldn’t put his finger on why. Maybe this was the same reason Iluka and Siluka had taken an interest in her when they hardly ever paid attention to anyone that wasn’t each other. He walked over to stand beside her. Looking down, he smiled, “but you like the ocean best right?”

She blinked up at him innocently, tilting her head, “how did you know?”

Ludus chuckled, turning his attention to the swells of waves that built up and crashed right before they hit the shore. “The first day you were here, I watched Nana practically drag you away from the beach.”

An embarrassed flush spread across her cheeks and she quickly turned away. His smile fell instantly as he felt something tug in his chest. “I’ve never seen the ocean before. It’s always been a dream of mine,” she muttered, her lips turned downwards in a small pout. “I’ve seen it on T.V and read about it in novels but my father works and moves around so much that we never had time to take a family vacation to the beach.”

Her expression had returned to normal as she reached a hand out into the air before her, letting the breeze wrap around her fingers as if it was something tangible. The sun was still glaring down on them but it was slowly starting to make its decent down towards the horizon. He couldn’t say anything. He just watched as she continued to speak, “poets always write about the ocean, talking about how it’s their seductress. About how the ocean calls for them and they would willingly walk into its depths and drown for its beauty. They write about sirens and mermaids and the colorful fish who inhabit the depths that we aren’t privileged to see. How the sea stretches on forever. It was here before us and it will be here after us.” Pulling herself from her own thoughts, Nanami blinked, then looked up at Ludus and smiled. Her eyes were twinkling in excitement. “Don’t you think that’s romantic?”

Ludus gazed out at the ocean that he had grown up beside his whole life. For those here in Lulukoko it was always just something they used for catching fish or taking a swim when the day was too hot. It made him realize how something you could come to take for granted could mean the world to someone else. 

“Well, when you put it that way,” he admitted, “it really is romantic.”

...

Life had returned to normal after the disturbance the new farmer’s arrival had caused, except it hadn’t. Things felt the same yet different. Nanami had quickly befriended everyone in the village and graced them all with her bright smile and gifts from her farm. Alma and Shulk had especially taken a liking to the farmer, following her around for the day whenever they spotted her in Lulukoko. Nanami and Ludus had spent more than their fair share of time talking. She often came by his store to have him help her with whatever construction projects she had on her farm such as building a barn. Sometimes they’d get so wrapped up in conversation that they would forget why she came there to begin with.

It was amazing how easy it was to talk to her. It seemed like they never ran out of things to chat over. She told Ludus about how she was trying to prove to her father that she could be a worthy farmer. He was shocked that such a friendly and positive person had such deep family issues. Everyone had their hardships though and he should have known she would be no different. It just made her all that more admirable. 

On this particular day the sun was setting on the horizon casting the whole sky with a beautiful pink and orange glow. The waves had calmed down to just a soft ripple across the sand. It was a perfect time to go fishing as the current was coming in and so would the fish. Ludus was tossing his line into the water while Nanami was walking around barefoot and searching for seashells. She was determined to gather enough shells that she could take to the jeweler of Tsuyukusa, Yuzuki, and have him craft her some necklaces or bracelets. Ludus thought it was a pretty good idea so he offered her some company that evening while she searched. 

He was currently occupied by a fish that was nipping at the bobber, determined to be his dinner for the night. It just needed a little more convincing. Nanami was grabbing shells that the surf carried up on to the shore, oohing and ahhing as she went. “Look at this one Ludus!” she squealed excitedly, holding up one for him to see. It was an almost whole sand dollar. It only had a small hole in the very top edge. 

“That would be perfect for a necklace,” he commented, giving her a small smile. She nodded and continued searching, humming happily. Ludus watched her from the corner of his eye as she ran her hands through the water as it lapped at her toes. Her fingers twisted in the water, mesmerized but also greedy. 

“Oh!” she yelled suddenly, “look at this-“ but her words were cut off as a particularly rough wave came seemingly out of nowhere and crashed right into her. It caused her to lose her balance and she fell underneath the water. Ludus’s eyes widened and he threw his fishing rod into the sand and rushed over to her.  
His hand shot down into the water below, feeling for her arm and grabbing hold. With a grunt, he quickly pulled her head out of the water. As she coughed, sputtering out bits of water and sand, his heart pounded loudly in his ears and worry coursed through his veins. 

“Nanami! Are you okay?” She managed to balance herself back on her feet but he put her arm around his shoulders and moved his free hand to her waist, guiding her away from the ocean. 

“Ludus, I can walk. I’m okay.” He didn’t let her go until they got to the grass and she sat down, shaking her head in an attempt to get the water out of her ears.  
Ludus couldn’t stop the fear that had flooded his body when he saw her head slip underneath the wave. The ocean was a double-edged sword. It was beautiful but also deadly. You could enjoy her gifts but not let your guard down either. 

Ludus sat down beside her, his brows drawn together in worry. He wrapped an arm around her as if trying to prove to himself that she was still here and not lost to the ocean floor. “Are you sure you’re okay?

Nanami nodded, her blonde hair a mess of tangles after being tossed around the waves. It would be funny if he hadn’t been so scared. “I’m fine I promise. But look at what I found!” She opened her palm that he hadn’t noticed had been closed into a tight fist. It revealed a perfectly pointed shark tooth. “Isn’t this awesome?” There was such joy on her face that you wouldn’t guess she almost drowned a few moments ago. “Finding a shark tooth is a sign of good luck!”

Ludus blinked at her, tilting his head, “where did you hear that from?”

Nanami held the tooth close to her face, examining it closely. “In a novel I read once. It said that if you found a shark tooth it meant shark spirits were watching over you and will lead you to victory!” She was so happy about that damn tooth that Ludus didn’t have the heart to tell her that shark teeth were quite common to find around these parts. But maybe just because they were frequent didn’t make it any less special. That is what was different about Nanami. She could make the most mundane aspects of life feel brand new. He let out a sigh and rested his head on top of hers, leaning against her body. His arm wrapped around her waist squeezed her closer against his chest. She stiffened for a second but relaxed shortly after. They sat like that for a long time after the sun set and the night sky had gone from crimson to blue. Fireflies flashed around them, casting everything in a soft, yellow glow as they listened to the relaxing sound of the ocean waves.

…

Nanami was special. Ludus realized this a few days after meeting her but now special had a different meaning. He knew that after that day on the beach when she fell into the water that Ludus had feelings for her. That split second where her head had disappeared underneath the wave Ludus knew he couldn’t live without her joyful presence and sparkling smile in his life. He realized that he had come to expect Nanami’s company and felt lonely when she was gone. It was a feeling like it had always been there, lurking beneath the surface and he had only just now realized it. Ludus had no intentions of ever voicing these feelings to Nanami though. They would be his best kept secret and he would just enjoy the time he was allowed to have with her. Having her as a close friend was more than enough and he would be happy with that. Nanami needed to focus on her farm work and find love on her own time. She looked up to Ludus like an older sibling, someone to look out for her. He had no intentions of ruining their relationship just because his heart wanted to run wild.

When late summer settled in and the sun’s rays weren’t quite as harsh as before and a small chill could be felt in the air, it was Nanami’s birthday. On this particular day there was one of the last downpours of the season was covering her farm and crops in some much needed rain. However, that didn’t stop Ludus from heading to her farm first thing in the morning. She was always doing so much for the people around her so he wanted to return the favor and make her day special. 

When he arrived at her farm she was already out working in her fields, dirtying her hands in the muddy soil. He shook his head, not surprised at all at Nanami’s behavior. She wouldn’t let something as small as rain stop her from taking care of her plants. He approached her quietly and leaned his umbrella so it covered her. She blinked for a moment, surprised, then tilted her head upwards to see what caused the rain to pause. A smile spread on her face when she was it was  
Ludus and he felt his chest tighten at the sight. “Good morning!” 

“Good morning to you, birthday girl. What are you doing getting so dirty first thing in the morning?” Ludus asked, pointing at the mud that ran from her hands all the way up to her elbow. She even had a small patch of it on her cheek as well. 

Nanami stood quickly almost bumping her head into the umbrella. “It’s important to watch your crops when it rains like this! I wouldn’t want them to get too much water and then wilt.” She paused for a second, thinking back on what Ludus said and her eyes widened as she recognition crossed her face. “Oh my god!” She smacked her muddy hand to her forehead with a wet slap. “I totally forgot today was my birthday!” Ludus winced at the sound but also couldn’t help but smile. Nanami didn’t care about minor inconveniences like getting dirty. All those things most people would be troubled or annoyed over seemed to roll off her back. 

“Yes, it is. And I want to give you your present…but not while you’re in this state,” Ludus teased. Nanami puffed out her cheeks, frowning at him. 

“Let me finish my job here then we can talk. You can wait inside if you want!” She smiled brightly and turned back to her previous business. Ludus wasn’t going to turn down her offer. The rain was starting to get cold and trying to convince Nanami to ignore her crops would never happen so there was no point. Plus, it would be kind of an insult. This wasn’t just about living out her dream but proving her worth to her father. Nothing was going to stop her from achieving that. 

When Ludus stepped into Nanami’s house he was greeted with the smell of Hibiscus flower. However, that was the only nice thing about it. This home was less of a house and more of a shack. He could hardly believe Frank would allow his niece to live in a place so rundown such as this. The floorboards looked close to falling through and squeaked dangerously as he walked across the them to the chairs that stood around her dining table. There were several buckets placed in strategic points to keep the water leaking from her roof making a small pond in her home. Ludus squinted his eyes as he looked up at the roof boards and an uncomfortable feeling crawled up his spine. This wood looked seriously rotted and like it would fall through at any moment. He was a handyman and knew all there was about construction. There’s no way Nanami could live somewhere like this. It wasn’t safe. 

As soon as he stood up to go tell her she was going to be staying at the inn for a while she came through the door, heaving a sigh of relief as she tossed her dirty farm shoes by the door. “Thanks for waiting Ludus. I hope I didn’t take too long.”

“No, of course not. Nanami… This house-“

“Isn’t it amazing? My very first home! Of course, it needs a little work but we’ll get to that soon enough right? And maybe you could help me fix it up!” Nanami smiled brightly as she walked across the floor to where Ludus was next to the dining area. 

“Nanami, this place isn’t safe. Look at the condition of these floorboards, the walls, they look withered away.” Ludus pointed towards the cracks and breaks in the walls and places in the floor where the wood was wearing. 

Nanami frowned as she inspected the points Ludus pointed out. “Hmm,” she seemed to consider what he said, knowing that his opinion wasn’t anything to sneeze at. “I know, but this is my home. I don’t want to live anywhere else.”

“You can stay with Nana and I at the Inn. It would be much safer than being here.” Ludus tried to reason, keeping the worry out of his tone. He didn’t want to scare her but she did need to know the risks. 

“Thanks Ludus, that’s really sweet. But my animals and my fields are here. I can’t just leave them because of a few things that I will surely fix soon enough!” She reached forward and rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He didn’t even mind she was getting mud on his arm. “Thank you for your concern though. If I notice anything breaking I promise I’ll come running to the inn begging for your help.” She chuckled and her carefree attitude made Ludus relax a little. Even though he wasn’t comfortable with Nanami staying here he couldn’t be mad at her when her hand was so warm on his skin despite her being out in the rain.

“Okay, okay. You better. You know I worry.” He reached over and gave her blonde hair a quick ruffle. She giggled and turned her bright brown eyes upwards towards him. 

“So? My birthday present yes?” 

Ludus nodded, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small packet. “I’ll open it for you. I don’t want you to get it dirty.” He chuckled as Nanami pouted but her silence was agreement enough. He slowly unwrapped the package to reveal a beautiful silver chain link bracelet and there were shark teeth dangling at intervals all the way around the chain. 

“Oh my god, Ludus!” She tried to reach out and grab it but Ludus jerked it high above her reach. The look in her eyes was so bright and happy and it was all directed at him. It caused him to lose his breath for just a moment. Only a moment. 

“No do not dare touch this with your muddy hands!” Nanami pouted but Ludus shook his head. “No way! Yuzuki would kill me! He worked on this thing for almost two weeks.”

Nanami’s brows shot up. “You had Yuzuki make this?” 

Ludus grinned. “Of course I did.” He lowered his arm so Nanami could have a closer look at her new bracelet. “You think I could make something this intricate?” 

“Oh Ludus,” Nanami muttered. She was smitten with the bracelet, not taking her eyes off of it. She was looking at it as if she had never received something so special in her life. “I love it so much.” Ludus’s smile fell when he heard her voice crack. He jerked his gaze down to see tears forming in the corners of Nanami’s eyes. 

“W-what? Why are you crying Nanami?” Ludus sputtered. Did he do something wrong? It took him a lot longer than he was willing to admit to find those shark teeth. He thought it would make her happy.

“I…” she wiped her eyes smearing more dirt onto her cute face. “I’m just so happy!” Without warning, Nanami jumped forward, arms outstretched, and wrapped Ludus into a huge hug. He was so stunned that he didn’t even care about all the mud she was getting all over him. He was shocked still for a few moments until he used his free arm and wrapped it around her, squeezing her tightly. 

“That’s all I want.” He muttered to himself as she sniffled into his chest. After a few moments, Ludus leaned back to his full height. “Now go clean yourself up. You have a party to get to! Nana will be mad if we’re late.” Nanami gasped, obviously have forgotten and started running for the bathroom. Halfway through she stopped, turned back and trotted up to Ludus. He tilted his head in question but Nanami didn’t say anything, just smiling. She leaned up on her tip toes and planted a soft kiss on Ludus’s cheek before dashing off back to the bathroom. 

Ludus’s eyes were wide with surprise and there was a soft blush dusting his cheeks. He reached up and touched the spot her lips had been for just a few moments. It was warm and tingly. How was he supposed to keep his feelings to himself if she did things like this? She was going to be the end of him.

…

Fall was coming fast and Nanami wanted to go into the ocean one more time before the water turned too cold. Of course, she dragged Ludus along. Ludus said he had spent countless times playing in the water and would rather fish instead but Nanami insisted. That’s how Ludus found himself dressed in a pair of purple swim trunks, arms crossed against his chest, standing on the surf while Nanami was already in the water splashing in the waves. Her bathing suit was a frilly yellow one piece that reminded Ludus of sunflowers. It was fitting for her. He glanced around. It was late in the afternoon, yet no one was around. It was the weekend so the Seaside Café was closed. Maybe everyone decided to venture into the other towns to find entertainment elsewhere.

“Come on Ludus!” Nanami hollered, waving her hand to try and get his attention. “The water feels really good! Get in already!”

Ludus huffed, unfolding his arms and headed into the water. It was still warm he noted when the waves greeted his feet. It was unusual for this time of year but Ludus was thankful for it. Nanami looked like she was having so much fun splashing around in the water like a little kid. When he reached her she had submerged herself up to her chin, flapping her arms happily under the water. 

“Having fun?” Ludus teased, reaching forward and poking Nanami on the forehead. 

“Yes! The water is so beautiful and it feels so nice. We are very lucky!”  
Ludus nodded and looked out into the distance, seeing the waves swell and crash. It seemed a little rough. Rougher than what was normal for this time in the year. Ludus couldn’t read the auras of nature like Iluka and Siluka could but he could feel when something was off. 

Ludus was pulled from his thoughts when water was tossed into his face. He gasped in surprise and whirled around to see a mischievously grinning Nanami trying to hide herself in the water, only her eyes visible. Ludus laughed menacingly, “oh it’s on now.” Nanami squeaked in fear and shot up, trying to run away. It was no good. The water kept her from getting any real distance and Ludus had longer legs that brought him right next to her in a matter of moments. He jumped and wrapped his arms around her. She screamed as they both fell into the water with a loud crash. A few moments passed before they both breached the surface, Nanami gasping for air and Ludus laughing loudly. 

Nanami reached over and smacked Ludus on the shoulder but not with the intent to hurt him. “Hey, you started this!” he managed to get out in between his laughs. Nanami huffed and walked off, and Ludus stopped laughing, afraid he may have upset her. 

“Nanami?” he asked, standing and walking towards her. “Did I hurt you?” Nanami was silent for a few moments before she whirled around and crashed herself into his torso, using all of her weight trying to knock him over into the water like he had done moments before. However, Ludus hadn’t built up muscles from doing all kinds of heavy lifting and construction work for nothing. Even though she was using all her strength she couldn’t even budge him. This caused Ludus to laugh even louder than the first time. Nanami pouted and released her arms from around him, letting them drop to her sides. 

“This isn’t fair!” she complained. Ludus’s laughs had calmed down to light chuckles as he reached forward and grabbed hold of her small hands in his. “It’s okay Nanami. One day you’ll gain enough muscles from all that farm work. Maybe then you can take me on.” Nanami was looking up at him, a beautiful smile on her face. Ludus stopped laughing as he was caught in her gaze, the two of them gazing at each other. More than anything Ludus wanted to lean down and kiss her. The feeling was hitting him harder than it ever had before. But he resisted. He promised himself he wouldn’t force his feelings on her and ruin their friendship. She was too special to not have in his life anymore. That was what he had decided. 

“We should g-“ but before Ludus could finish what he was saying Nanami leaned up on her tip toes and pressed her lips against his. His eyes widened with shock as the warmth from her body flooded into his own. Her lips were soft like the petals of a rose and her hands were gripping tighter at his own. 

When she pulled back a small pink flush was dusting her cheeks. “You know, for someone so smart, you sure are oblivious sometimes.” Ludus could barely process those words as he was still in a state of shock but when he did, a fire lit in his chest. He wrapped Nanami in his arms and pulled her close to him. He leaned her back and took her lips with his again, kissing her much harder this time. She reached up and linked her arms behind his neck, letting him hold her as the two of them continued kissing, forgetting about the world around them.

…

Summer was practically over but the sun was still causing intense bouts of heat in the afternoon. Ludus didn’t mind. He wasn’t a fan of winter but thankfully the weather didn’t drastically change in Lulukoko like it did in Westtown and Tsuyukusa. Ludus was at the Inn. He was leaving his room when he stumbled upon Iluka and Siluka whispering between themselves. Ludus raised a brow as he approached them. “Is something wrong?” he asked.

They both whirled in unison at the sound of his voice. They seemed like little kids being caught up to something no good. They even had the worried expressions on their faces to match. They exchanged quick glances between one another before Siluka spoke, her soft voice making Ludus strain his ears to hear.  
“There’s a typhoon coming.”

Ludus stood silently for a moment before replying, “is it going to be bad?”

Siluka only nodded in reply, her eyes turning downward to avoid Ludus’s gaze. 

Iluka spoke up, “we want to tell Nanami. Her crops and livestock could be in danger if she’s not careful. It’s going to be a big one.” 

Ludus nodded in agreement. “I’m sure she’ll show up at some point today. We should all let her know. We should also tell the rest of the villagers know. They have to prepare and board up their houses.” Iluka and Siluka nodded and the three childhood friends strode out of the inn to begin preparations. 

Ludus was talking with Zahau when he caught a glimpse of Nanami’s strikingly blonde hair out the corner of his eye. He quickly excused himself and ran across the path to reach out and grab hold of Nanami’s hand. “Hey!” She jerked around in surprise but relaxed when she saw who was behind her. 

“Hey Ludus. I’ve missed you.” His expression softened for a moment and he leaned down placing a quick kiss to her forehead. 

“I missed you too.” He gave her hand a squeeze. “Did you hear about the typhoon.”

Nanami nodded, her face serious but somehow still looking comical. “Iluka came to my farm earlier and let me know! I’m going to take extra caution to make sure my animals will be safe.” 

“Let me help you. We can board up your barn and add reinforcements so it won’t be so easily knocked over.” 

Nanami’s brows shot up and her small hand clutched hard at his own. “Really? You’d help me do all that? Are you sure it won’t be any trouble at all?”

Ludus shook his head, smiling. He reached up and cupped her cheek in his hand, rubbing his thumb softly against her skin. “Of course. I would do anything for you. I know how much you care about those animals. They’re important to me too.” Nanami’s eyes lit up and she attacked him in another bear hug. Ludus laughed and returned the gesture. His heart felt fuzzy and he knew all he wanted was Nanami’s happiness. He would do anything for that.

…

The typhoon wasn’t scheduled for two days out but rain had started drizzling in and the wind had picked up a little bit of speed. However, Ludus wanted to use this opportunity before everyone got busy to take Nanami out on a date. He met her at the crossing between the three towns. She was wearing a cute puffy top with a pair of black pants and a pink cardigan to keep her warm from the sprinkling rain. Ludus greeted her with a kiss on her cheek. She blushed but smiled happily up at him.

“Where are we going today?” she asked with a cute tilt of her head. Even though soft gray clouds covered the sky but the silver of Nanami’s bracelet still seemed to glitter despite the lack of light. It brought a small smile to Ludus’s lips. He shook his head in answer and beckoned her to follow him.

They walked through the crossing from Lulukoko into Tsuyukusa arm in arm. Ludus enjoyed the feel of warmth from Nanami’s body that contrasted with the cold rain that spit around them. He adjusted his hold of the red umbrella to make sure Nanami was not getting drenched and continued to lead the two of them further into the town. Once they crossed the bridge from the farmland he turned to the Teahouse that rested on the lowermost left side of the town. 

“Oh! A dinner date? You know those are my favorite.” Nanami waggled her eyebrows before breaking out into a big grin. 

“Of course I do,” Ludus stated, not able to hide the smile curling on his own lips. “Today everything is on me. Order whatever you want.”

Nanami squealed in excitement and they continued inside the building and took a seat. 

The first half of their meal was spent with Nanami stuffing her face and Ludus watching her with a smug grin while he took reasonable bites of his own food. He loved watching her eat. He had never seen such pure joy on someone’s face. Something he found so monotonous as eating could bring such happiness to someone else. It was interesting to see firsthand and reminded him that everyone was different. Plus, the dumplings they served here were her favorite.

“So, what do you think,” Nanami started between bites of food. Ludus clicked his tongue in annoyance, a signal for her to not talk with her mouth full. She rolled her eyes playfully and swallowed her food in one big gulp before continuing to talk. “What do you think about us living together sometime soon?” 

Ludus coughed, choking slightly on his food at the surprise of such a topic being mentioned so causally. “Living together?” he managed to breathe out between small wheezes. “You’re already thinking about that?”

Nanami grinned mischievously, taking a quick drink of her water before answering. “Of course I am. You’re my boyfriend. Some day you would want to move in with me… Wouldn’t you?” She pouted at the thought of Ludus rejecting  
her. 

He quickly shook his head, “of course I would. I guess I just wasn’t expecting you to mention it out of the blue.” A small blush spread across Ludus’s cheeks and that only made Nanami’s grin spread wider. 

“You can’t stay at your grandmother’s inn forever,” Nanami stated, shaking her chopsticks in Ludus’s direction. “If you move in with me, we can build you your own workshop. An actual building, not a little stand! You could take care of all your client’s projects there! You could also do work around the house.” Nanami  
wiggled her eyebrows, “like also making us a bigger bed.”

Ludus had to stop himself from choking again. “Nanami,” he whispered hissed. “Don’t say such things aloud.” Ludus could tell his cheeks were inflamed and Nanami only giggled loudly at his reaction. He never had someone who could so easily and openly tease him in such a way. It invigorated him but also embarrassed him. How could one person make him feel so much all at once?

After their lunch, the rain was starting to come down a bit harder. Instead of going for a walk like he had originally planned, Ludus led them towards a bench near the teahouse that rested underneath a large parasol. It was meant more for keeping the sunlight out rather than the rain, but it kept the seat from getting wet. Together, the two of them sat arm entwined with arm. Nanami rested her head on Ludus’s shoulder, heaving a content sigh. 

After several minutes of watching the rain patter around them in silence Ludus asked, “are you sure you wont stay with me during the typhoon?”

“As tempting as the offer is to stay all cozy in your bed to wait all of this rain out, I can’t.” Nanami giggled while she shook her head. “I have a farm to tend to. My animals are counting on me to keep them safe. What kind of farmer would I be if I abandoned them?”

Ludus knew this was going to be the answer no matter how many times he asked. Nanami was determined but she was also stubborn. However, her passion for taking care of others and knowing her responsibility as a farmer was just another of her attractive traits to add to an already long list. “Besides,” Nanami started, “I’ll promise to take care of the animals really good the day before the full force of the typhoon hits. That way, when it gets here, I won’t have to leave the house.”

Ludus knew that was the best he was going to get, so he nodded, satisfied with that answer. “Good.”

“It’s cute how much you worry about me,” Nanami grinned. “but I will be okay.” She reached up and put a hand on his cheek, turning his face towards her. She leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. He smiled into the kiss and pressed deeper, reveling in the tingle on his lips and the electricity that shot down his body whenever he was near her.

…

The day the typhoon arrived, Ludus’s whole body was vibrating with anxiety. He wasn’t just worried for Nanami but for all of Lulukoko. The windows at the inn were boarded up but Ludus peaked through a crack in one of the boards. The rain was beating down on the window so hard he could barely see. He knew he should be careful, get away from the window in case debris caused the glass to break. The palm trees were being thrown around violently in the breeze. Several of them were groaning in protest and some leaning too far to the left. There was no doubt in his mind that several of those trees would be on the ground and maybe even on top of some people’s houses. The ocean looked angry. A flood was threatening the village. The sea level had completely swallowed the beach and had reached the grass and dirt road that led through Lulukoko. Thankfully, the citizens of Lulukoko were always aware this was a possibility because they lived next to the ocean. Every house was built on stilts and docks in case of a flood just for this purpose. However, the ocean would always be unpredictable. Just like this storm. There will be plenty of work for him to do after this typhoon passed.

Ludus finally pulled himself away from the window. He decided to go distract himself with a project he had been previously working on. However, before he could actually get to work he heard the inn door bust open. Fearing the wind had caused the hinges to break, he ran into the main room only to see Iluka and Siluka struggling to close the door against the roaring wind. 

Ludus rushed over and pushed the door with as much force as he could muster from behind. “What are you doing here?” he gasped out as they all managed to finally get the door shut and locked. 

They breathed heavily in unison before Iluka looked up at Ludus, her eyes wide and worried. Ludus knew this look and it made his stomach drop. Something was very wrong. “What is it?” Ludus asks, his voice barely above a whisper.

Iluka’s brows furrowed, a worried frown twisted on her lips, “it’s Nanami. Her home has collapsed.”

…

The storm was raging now. It was hard for Ludus to see where he was going because the rain was beating so hard against the ground. His clothes were soaked so it was hard for him to walk. Iluka and Siluka were right behind him but he didn’t think of them right now. All he needed was to get to Nanami’s house. He knew she shouldn’t have stayed there. He knew that house wasn’t going to last in this storm. If only she would have listened to him. If only he would have been more forceful. Was she okay? Had the worst happened? His anxiety forced his body to push against the wind and move faster than he thought possible in a storm this strong.

When they arrived to Nanami’s farm the whole house was just like Iluka said. It fell in on itself completely. The roof was nothing but a pile of planks and the wood of the walls were splintered into piles of debris that could be dangerous in a storm like this. It could be tossed around and thrown right to their heads if this wind decided to pick up any more. Ludus ran over to the collapsed house. 

“Nanami!?” he yelled. “Where are you!”

The three of them picked through the debris just to make sure Nanami wasn’t there. Ludus lifted plank after plank. He felt his fingers getting stabbed with splinters and his arms straining under the weight of the waterlogged wood. He lifted yet another one and saw Nanami’s face, which was usually bright and full of life, completely blank and pale. 

“She’s here!” Ludus screamed. “Go get Ford! She’s…she’s…” he tossed the piece of wood with inhuman strength and quickly uncovered the rest of her body. He leaned down and put his ear to her mouth. He felt her breath on his face. He put two fingers to her neck and felt her dull pulse throbbing. It was slower than normal. “Siluka! Go now!” She didn’t need to be told twice and she was gone as quickly as she could in a storm like this. 

“Iluka help me!” Ludus didn’t feel anything. He couldn’t. The wind was whipping his braids into his face so much he could barely see, and the rain had soaked into his very skin it felt like. He was shivering and he was scared but he couldn’t focus on all that right now. He blocked out his emotions. The only thing on his mind right now was to save Nanami. “We need to take her back to Lulukoko.”

“Ludus!” Iluka screeched to be heard over the howling wind. “We can’t move her!”

“We can’t leave her here!” Ludus roared. “Ford can’t examine her in this typhoon!”

Iluka bit her lip but nodded her head in silent agreement. Quicker than Ludus has ever built anything in his life, he fashioned a makeshift stretcher out of planks of stable wood and rope he found nearby. Once he was sure it was secure, carefully, he and Iluka lifted her body from the debris and onto the stretcher. Then, they started the treacherous journey back to Lulukoko. It was extremely difficult to keep Nanami balanced on the stretcher with the wind threatening to toss her onto the ground every second. However, there was no other choice. Ludus heaved, breathing heavily while carrying the weight but it didn’t stop him. He had no concept of pain or fatigue in this moment. He wouldn’t stop until Nanami was safe.

…

When Ford shut the door of Ludus’s room, Siluka, Iluka, and Ludus all jumped at the same time. Their clothes were still drenched but there had been no time to change.

Ford heaved a heavy sigh, adjusting the glasses on his nose. His clothes are also soaked as Siluka had to lead him here all the way from Westtown. “I’ve done all I can do for now. She suffered a lot of damage to her internal organs because of the weight of the debris that fell on her. All we can do now is wait to see if her body will recover.” 

Ludus felt his stomach fall but inside his heart was a little fluttering of hope. Nanami was alive. There was a chance she could get better. 

“Doctor Ford,” Iluka started, “thank you for making this journey. Let me show you to your room.” Iluka led Ford further into the inn. 

Ludus whispered a “thank you” to Ford before he ran into his own room. Nanami laid there on his bed, her chest heaving, a wet cloth folded on her head to reduce her fever. Her skin was paler than he had ever seen and red flushed her cheeks. Ludus walked forward, his heart seizing in his chest. He fell to his knees at her bedside with a hollow thud. How could someone so full of life just days ago look so broken and empty now? Tears burned in his eyes but he didn’t stop them as the fell, landing in heavy heaps on Nanami’s arms. He reached up and grabbed ahold of Nanami’s hand. Never did her hands look so fragile, feel so cold, or seem so lifeless. He rested his head on the mattress next to where her sleeping body lay and wept quietly into the storm.

…

When Ludus woke up all was quiet. There is no more rain on the window but it wasn’t possible that the storm has passed unless Ludus was asleep for a few days. This must be the eye of the storm. That could be the only thing that explained the eerie quietness that surrounded him. How long had he been asleep? Hours? Maybe even a day? His soaked clothes were now dry but he felt a bit feverish. The fuzz of sleep suddenly faded from his mind and he remembered where he was. He jerked his head up to see Nanami but she was gone. Panic instantly overtook Ludus as he jerked up, glancing all around his room. When he could see she wasn’t there, he ran to the lobby of the inn. She was nowhere to be found. He jerked the front door open, his eyes worriedly scanning every inch of land until he spotted blonde hair by the beach.

“Nanami!” Ludus called, instantly taking off after her. How did she end up there? Was she hurt? Did someone move her? When he approached her he skidded to a halt, realizing she was fully conscious. “Nanami, darling.” He lowered himself to his knees beside her, placing a gentle hand on her back. “What are you doing here? The storm will start up again in a few hours. You shouldn’t be outside.”

“It’s amazing how the ocean is still so beautiful even in the middle of a storm.” Nanami’s breathing was labored as she spoke, as if each word caused her pain to say. Ludus frowned at this, only glancing at the ocean for a moment. It was roaring and sloshing around, as if it was mad at the world. The weather here may have let up but out there, the storm was arriving again for the second wave. 

Ludus turned back to face Nanami and she was smiling. He frowned at this. Her chest was heavy with effort and she was sweating, beads trailing down her forehead and neck. “Nanami,” he said, softly this time, “we need to go back. You’re not well. You need to rest.”

“Ludus, sit with me.”

“Nanami, I’m serious. You can’t just-“

“Ludus.” Her tone was more forceful and sterner than Ludus had ever heard from her. She was always so cheery and positive that, even in her stubborn times, her tone was still happy and light. Her brows furrowed and she coughed, raggedly, into her hand. Ludus rubbed her back, careful not to hurt her. “Ludus,” she repeated, this time her tone significantly weaker. “I’m going to die.”

Ludus felt his throat tighten and his heart stop. “Well of course you will if you don’t get back inside and rest.”

Nanami just shook her head, turning her gaze back out to the sea. “It’s going to happen no matter how much rest I get,” she rasped. “I feel my insides. Nothing is working properly and just talking like this, it’s painful.”

“Then stop,” Ludus choked out, sitting down beside her. He wanted to plead with her, beg her to let him take her back, to not say such terrible things. Even though there was a gut feeling in his stomach that knew she was right, he didn’t want to believe it. He didn’t want to let her go. 

“Please Ludus. As my last wish, will you just stay with me?”

Ludus couldn’t control the tears that fell down his cheeks this time. He wanted to argue. Wanted to yell, scream, and cause a fit. However, he could tell how sick she was just by looking at her. She was hunched forward as if holding herself up was a chore. Her chest heaved and her breathing sounded raspy, as if she couldn’t clear her lungs. Feeling himself defeated, Ludus only nodded. 

He sat down in the wet sand next to Nanami. She threaded her arm through his and rested her head on his shoulder, just like she had done so many times before. This was the last time she ever would. A smile curled on her lips and she let out a content, raspy sigh. “These moments with you, on this beach,” her voice was barely above a whisper, strained and crackly, “they were the happiest of my life.”

Ludus didn’t stop the sobs that racked his body. The sounds coming from his mouth were far from manly but he didn’t care. It felt like his entire soul was breaking in two and there was nothing he could do about it. It was leaving him, slowly fading away. He would never get it back. “I love you Nanami,” Ludus wept. 

There was no reply.

…

Ludus stood on the beach, alone, staring at the ocean as the surf pulled in the waves and they crashed at his feet. The water was warm, like a lover’s embrace and the sea foam tickled his ankles. He smiled at the feeling and took a deep breath, letting the air fill his lungs so full it hurt. It was a reminder that he was alive.

The night in Lulukoko was quiet. Everyone had gone to bed hours ago. It was only him, the twinkling stars in the sky, and the ocean before him. Fireflies blinked as they surrounded him. One even landed on his shoulder. He smiled sadly at it and all the fond memories it brought back. 

Nanami had passed years ago, but he still couldn’t forget her. He never wanted to. Instead, every night, he came to the beach and looked out over the ocean. He knew her spirit resided in the playful waves and endless sea she loved so much. He could see it in the way the ocean always blessed him with big catches while fishing, and how shark teeth always appeared before him in the sand, washed up by the surf. He knew she was out there, still watching over him. She showed him those signs to let him know that she was okay. Her spirit was free now and she had become one with the very thing she loved the most. 

He heard the sea breeze pick up, rustling the leaves of the palms behind him. Even though it was late into the night, a few birds chirped a sad song sweetly. The fireflies around him put on their brightest glow, dancing in front of his very eyes. Ludus leaned down, letting his hand run through the water. Tiny fishes swam up with the surf to dance around the bracelet of shark teeth that clung to his wrist. He smiled at that. Closing his eyes, he whispered, just as he did every other time, “good night Nanami.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed, please leave a comment or kudos~


End file.
